Because She Draws
by Stessa
Summary: Hannah always draws on the inside of Lola's hand. HannahxLola. Drabbleish.


**Because She Draws **

by_ Stessa_

"You should have another drink!" says Hannah and places a white cup in front of Lola. She picks it up and studies some red liquor as it floats around down there, with two ice cubes in it. A colourful straw draws the purple-haired girl's attention, and she places her mouth to it and tries a sip.

It feels good.

She doesn't know what the popstar is up to tonight, but she knows that the other girl wants to have her a bit drunk, because once they both has had more than enough to drink, nobody knows what will happen and what they will do. It's the same every time. They drink and talk and dance and kiss. Lola never know how it happens, it just does.

Hannah smiles to her from where she's sitting. Their fingers are linked together, and her thumb is drawing small circles on the inside of Lola's hand. It feels good, but Lola never says that out loud; she keeps it to herself, because she knows it will do no good. She knows that if she tells Hannah how amazing it is to feel her hand inside her own, something will change. And Lola is afraid of that; she doesn't want their relationship to change.

Hannah smiles warmly at her. Her eyes are clouded because of too many drinks, but she still looks amazing, "Have you seen Mikayla?" she asks, as her eyes searches the crowd for the one girl she really doesn't like, "She looks cheap tonight, that's for sure." Hannah continues.

And Lola can do nothing but nod. She really doesn't want to tell Hannah that Mikayla looks alright and that Hannah only thinks she looks cheap because she hates her and she's dating Jake Ryan again. Lola would never say such thing, because she supports Hannah with all her heart, and hating Mikayla is a part of that. Even if the other singer actually looks quite good.

Hannah frowns to her and Lola knows she should be more into this party. She hadn't wanted to come. She had wanted to stay at home with Miley and Lilly and watch TV all night, but Hannah hadn't wanted that. She had wanted to come, and wherever Hannah went, Lola went too, so Lilly had to be put away for yet another night, even if Lola hated that, because she never knows what would happen.

Lola places her drink at the table again and squeezes Hannah's hand tightly, "She does look cheap, Hannah." She replies, and feels a happy burst on the inside, when Hannah turns her hand over and draws a line from the inside of elbow and down to her wrist, before she lifts it and plants several butterfly kisses there. It feels good, and Lola sighs dreamily, knowing she shouldn't. Nothing good will ever come out of this, she knows that for sure, but for some reason she can never say stop. And that is even if it's only on those nights.

Hannah's warm smile freezes and Lola turns her head to see what it is that caused her loved one to frown like that. It is Mikayla, of course, and with her is Jake Ryan. He seems happy, and Lola can't help but realize what it really was that Lilly saw in him. He is very cute, and very hot. But Lola also knows that Lilly knows exactly what a jerk he is.

Hannah's thumb draws quicker and quicker.

"Hi Jake, hi Mikayla." Lola says, because even if Mikayla doesn't like Hannah, she likes Lola, but Lola doesn't know why.

Mikayla smiles warmly at her, "Hey Lola." She says, but she doesn't turn to even look at Hannah. Lola lifts Hannah's hand to her mouth, and places a sweet kiss there, just to reassure her and because she knows she can.

Mikayla turns to Jake, who hasn't said anything yet, "Would you look at them, Jakey." She says; her voice is sweet and warm, and Lola knows it's only to bother Hannah. She would never say 'Jakey' if they were alone, "They sit just like we do."

Lola looks briefly at their hands, and she wants to pull back, but she also knows she can't. This is one of the only times where she can really be close to Hannah like this, and she won't give that up. She loves the feeling of her skin against hers, and if Hannah didn't like it, she would have pulled back instead.

Jake Ryan mumbles something not understandable, and Mikayla drags him with her to the dance floor. Lola knows Hannah doesn't want to, but still they turn their heads to watch them as they dance up against each other, their arms and legs intertwined, and their bodies moving to the music. Lola can see that Mikayla is a great dancer not only on stage, and she knows that Hannah hates that.

"She can't dance." Hannah says and turns her head slightly to the side, to lock her eyes with Lola's.

Lola takes a long sip of her drink, "No." she replies, and puts it back onto the table. She doesn't know what more to say. Did Hannah want her to say more? You can never know with Hannah.

"We should show her how it's done." Hannah says, and before Lola knows what is happening, she is in the middle of the dance floor, pressed up against Hannah. There is a thousandth different people out there and very little room, but Lola doesn't mind that; she loves how Hannah's curves bumps with her own, and how her blonde hair hits her across the face, almost repeatedly.

Hannah wraps her arms around Lola's neck, and Lola wraps her arms around Hannah's waist. They dance close together, as they move back and forth to the rhythm of a song Lola can't remember the name of. Hannah's breath is on her mouth, as she bends her head to look her in the eyes. Lola can't help but smile, and Hannah turns around, moving her body down down down, and then up up up again. Lola's arms goes around her body again, and feeling bolder, she quickly brushes the popstar's chest.

Hannah doesn't seem to mind, because she turns back around with a smile on her beautiful face. Lola doesn't know if it's the light, but it's like she's looking at a different person. Hannah's eyes are on fire when she grabs the back of Lola's neck and pulls her closer, until their lips touch and their breaths mix. Hannah's tongue is wonderful when it bursts through Lola's lips, and the girl has never tasted anything so wonderful. Not since the last time Hannah kissed her like this.

And Lola doesn't know if it's the wigs or the music or the alcohol, but every time they're like this, something happens. They're not who they normally are, they're like two other people. It could be because they feel stronger or can admit to feelings they know they have, but don't dare to act on, or maybe there are no feelings there, and Hannah just likes to show Mikayla that she can do something the other girl can't.

Because when Lilly walks to Miley's house the next morning and meets her for breakfast, everything is like usual. They laugh and smile and eat and talk to cute boys on the beach. No one mentions what happened the night before. It is like it really didn't happen, it's like they were two other people, and they didn't kiss and touch, and Miley didn't draw circles on the inside of Lilly's hand.

Hannah did all that. Because Hannah can and Hannah will. Hannah has the strength. But Miley doesn't. Or maybe she does. Lilly will probably never know.

* * *

_It's been awhile since I wrote anything Hannah Montana related, so I was a little rusty. But once I got started, it went okay. This was a bit difficult and challenging for me to write, so I apologise if it was bad. But I do hope you liked it._

_You can think of this as what you want. I'm not going to tell you what I want to say with it, because I have my reasons, but I hope it still somewhat made sense to you guys. _

_Please drop me off a comment, I'd really like to hear what you thought of this. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Hannah Montana. _


End file.
